Something more than Friends!
by alyalice456
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have realised their feelings for each other, but what happens when a lead come up that there dragons have been found and a group of the mages from fairy tail head out in search for them. LUCYXNATSU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**!A/N This story was originally a part in my longer story where I had four stories in one fan fiction story following Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, Jellal X Erza and Laxus X cana, but I have decided to split them into their own stories, I really hope your all enjoy this.!**_

_**Go to my page and read my stories following the other couples.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in her apartment relaxing on a nice day of after getting back from one of her missions with Natsu, Grey and Erza.

She took a deep sigh before throwing her pen down on the desk. 'There is just no right way to do it?' she muttered to herself.

She had started writing a story; usually she would write about her adventures on her missions… but not this time. This time she decided to do a love story based on her love.

'There is just no right way to do what Lucy?' Came an instantly recognisable voice.

'Natsu' Lucy shouted before even turning around to see the dragon slayer perched on her bed, dressed in casts and bandages from there last mission. Lucy is just so used to her friends coming into her apartment, that she doesn't even get surprised anymore. She actually likes when they come over, usually it would mainly be Natsu, happy, Gray or Ezra. But sometimes Wendy, Cana or levy would stop by.

After not answering Natsu the first time, he raised an eye brow and asked it again 'Theirs is just no right way to do what?' he winced when he moved his arm with all the casts on it.

'Oh, nothing, I'm just writing a new story and its becoming a real pain to get it right.' She answered kneeling up against the desk.

'Why is it a pain?' Natsu asked and when Lucy looked over to him to see that he was holding the paper that she was using to write her story.

"_My god he's reading it"_ Lucy thought as she acted fast, she ran across the room to the dragon slayer and attacked him for the paper 'Give it back Natsu, you're not supposed to read it!'

Despite Lucy's fight, Natsu still managed to keep the piece of paper out of her reach while at the same time was reading it.

'This is a love story..' He said when he was finished reading it and handing it back to Lucy, the dragon slayer looked confused 'Since when did u start writing love stories? I thought you wrote about our awesome adventures?'

Lucy stood up from the bed an fixed her messed up clothes, she blushed as she put the piece of paper back down on the desk 'I'm just exploring different genre's in writing.' She said trying to control her blush.

'So you're getting frustrated because you can't find the right way for your character to tell her feeling to the other character that she likes?' he said and Lucy whirled around, shocked at how quickly Natsu can catch on to that.

'How did u get that so fast?' Lucy asked.

Natsu stood up and walked over to her and tried to reach for the paper, Lucy tried to stop him, but she knew that she was no match for him when he put his whole strength into it.

'I've already read it, relax, I'm just showing you something.' He said.

Despite Lucy's embarrassment, she let him take the page up again from the desk; he was focused on the last paragraph that she had written.

'They were in the middle of the road on a quiet peaceful night, the time had come, she had to finally tell him the feeling that had been bottling up inside her ever since she had come to this town, she must be brave, she must fight the embarrassment' Natsu quoted, looking at his team mate when he was finished.

Lucy's blush became stronger as her read the words aloud, it was bad enough that he read it, but she didn't want to hear it being read out loud! 'Ya… I've been trying to come up with the words but-' she started.

'Who is it Lucy?' Natsu interrupted him.

Lucy looked at him a little shocked, not to mention embarrassed, and he looked so serious. 'What do you mean?' she asked him.

'All of your stories are based on things that you experienced, the only reason that you can't find a way to write the finish of this story is because you haven't told the person that you like how you feel.' He said sitting back down on the bed looking up at her; he leaned his elbows in his knees and looked up at her.

She had never been more embarrassed in her life, but in a way he was right her story were always based on her real life encounters, she was amazed that he picked up on it, and Lucy didn't even realise it herself.

'I don't know what you mean.' Lucy said turning away from him again her face felt like it was going to explode.

'Come on Lucy, I'm not that stupid.' He was standing behind her suddenly, she could feel him, God why couldn't he just stay in one place and stop moving around so much.

'Could have fooled me.' Lucy said jokingly as she turned around yet again, but he didn't look like he was in the amusing mood.

'Lucy, you know I get annoyed when one of my makana is upset, so tell me who this person is that you're crushing on.' He said looking her in the eye.

She couldn't tell him now, it just wasn't the place or time, and she wanted it to be right. 'Just someone that you don't know, don't get worked up about it Natsu, I'm fine really.' She answered while trying her best to push him towards the door.

'Lucy.' He said in a stern voice making her stop pushing him, he turned to her 'You know I'm here if you want to talk, I know you'd rather talk to Levy or Erza, but just know that I'm here for you too.' He gave her an excellent smile that showed his sharp teeth.

'I know Natsu thanks.' She smiled back at him, and without another word said, he walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.

Lucy fell into her bed, what was wrong with her, why was she being like this, did she really like Natsu, and should she tell him, would he reject her.

She collapsed her head down on the pillow in frustration and realised that there was some other fabric on the bed.

Natsu's scarf.

Seriously, she wonder why he hasn't lost this yet, or if it's been burned off from all the damage done to it in battle, it was dirty again.

She might as well wash it before she gives it back to him, even though sometimes she thinks that he purposely leaves it here, just so she will clean it for him.

She smiled and carried the scarf into the bathroom to wash it.

_**Please review I love to hear everyone's thoughts on my stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Through the whole night, Lucy just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was falling for one of her best friends, and on top of that. She highly doubted that he would want to be with her. He never really jumped out as the relationship type.

Before she knew it, the sun was beating In her window and must have gotten about three hours sleep in the whole night.

She pulled herself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get showered and ready for work, she know that Natsu would be excited to start a new mission today. Even though she really wanted to just stay at the guild and just lazy around.

It took her half an hour to finally be ready to leave, she grabbed her bag and her celestial keys and finally, nearly forgetting Natsu's scarf that was lying folded on the bedside table.

She held the scarf up to her face and sniffed it, even though it was just after being cleaned, she could still get the indulging aroma of Natsu.

Her eyes snapped open, after realising what she was thinking in her head. She had never described Natsu's smell as indulging. What was wrong with her?

'Lucy!' a knock came to her window, she looked out to see the all too familiar figure of a blue cat, with wings, she opened and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

'What Happy.' She usually would be happy to see the little exceed, but lately he has been very annoying, making fun of her left right and centre.

When she got a good look at the exceeds face, her face dropped the annoyed expression.

'Natsu needs your help!' He cried out loudly.

'What?' Lucy answered shocked, what could have happened to him that he needed her help for?

'He's in big trouble and he needs your help Lucy!' not waiting for her to answer, he flew behind her and flew her out of the room with great speed.

'Happy! Tell me what happened.' The girl cried up to the girl while trying to hold her skirt down so no one from under them would see her panities.

'you'll find out when we get there.' Happy said.

Happy put her down in front of the guild, Lucy was confused, what could have happened to him here?

She ran in, looking around for the rosy haired mage, she caught sight of him on the other side of the room sitting at one of the empty tables looking down at something.

'Natsu.' She called as she nearly reached him 'What's wrong? What happened?

'Lucy..' he cut off, Lucy looked down at him, he didn't even look up at her as he talked 'Your too late…'

'To late for what? What happened?' Lucy asked getting worried now.

'I WON!' he suddenly bounced up and cheered punching both his fists in the air in questionable pride.

'What? You won what?' Lucy was getting irritated now.

Natsu turned towards her 'I challenged Loki to a fight and I won!' he cheered.

Lucy felt like she could have murdered him right there, she knew Loki could come and go as he pleased without draining her magic, but why was she called to help.

'I went to get you Lucy because it looked like Natsu was getting really hurt and you're the only one that can stop Loki.' Happy cried as he suddenly laid down on her breasts, she shooed him off in annoyance as she sat down at the table trying to control her anger, getting her all worked up for nothing.

'You guys are so annoying.' The celestial mage mumbled into her hands.

'Hey, you had my scarf I was looking for it.' Natsu said sitting down beside her, she looked up at him quickly noticing that he was closer than she expected, he was looking down and she followed her gaze.. she was wearing his scarf.

She must have wrapped it around her neck when happy was flying her to guild in case it flew away.

'Lucy what are you doing!?' Happy yelled at the girl, she looked away from Natsu and to the blue cat in confusion. 'Who said you could wear Igneel's scarf, only Natsu can wear it, no one else!' he crossed his arms in anger.

Lucy blushed and looked at Natsu apologetically, she didn't mean to get them angry, but Natsu's face was a picture of calm as he looked at his scarf wrapped around his best friend's neck.

'Happy, chill, go get a couple of drinks for yourself, I'm sorry I made you worried, now I think you need to have a drink to ease the tension.' Natsu said to the exceed handing him come jewels to buy some drinks for himself.

The exceed didn't argue, he just smiled widely at the money and half flew and half danced away from them.

When he was gone Lucy turned to her friend. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know I was wearing it, I must have thrown it on when Happy was getting me from my room, I washed it for you again.' Lucy gave a small smiled to her teammate.

Natsu just kept looking at her with a no expression. 'It's okay Lucy, I don't care if you wear it, besides you did wash it for me, thanks for that, and why apologise, it looks good on you.'

Lucy knew that she had gone bright red to that, she didn't not expect Natsu to come out with something like that… it was… sweet.

Lucy smiled at time before reaching put to take it off. 'Well, next time you need it washed, you know where I am.' She said handing it to him; he looked down at it but didn't take it 'What? Have I contaminated it with some girl virus and now you don't want it?' Lucy guessed, knowing him all too well to know what would be a typical thing for Natsu to say.

She chuckled and shook his head slightly, 'No, it's just that's its cold and you should keep it to keep you warm, you obviously didn't have time grab a jumper leaving your apartment.' Natsu said gesturing to her skirt and short sleeved top.

He took the scarf from her hold, fixed it and then threw it around her neck and balanced it right on her shoulders, she imagined that her face resembled the scarlet colour of Erza's hair right about now.

'I'll get it of you tomorrow.' Natsu smiled and then turned as he heard his next opponent walk into the guild, Gray Fullbuster. 'Got to go Lucy, talk to you later.' Was all he said before walking away, leaving Lucy along to try and control the blood racing to her head.

Okay, she had made up her mind, either she was losing her mind completely, or she was falling helplessly for her teammate and best friend.

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Lucy walked out of the guild later that night after having a few drinks with Grey and Natsu, she still had Natsu's scarf around her neck and she had to be honest with herself, It was the most comfortable thing she had ever worn, it was warm and soft.

But then again, the scarf was given to him from his fire dragon father so she expected that's why it's so addictively warm.

She walked down the quite street. She started to walk on the wall beside the river like she did everyday even though she got warned that she would fall in by the sailor on the river every time.

'Luce!' someone called from behind her, shocking her, she lost her footing and was about to fall into the river before someone's hand snaked around her waist pulling her upright.

'Natsu!' she called recognising the dragon slayers hair first 'What the hell, don't shout at me like that.' She shouted at him, hitting him on the shoulder hard.

'Sorry Lucy. I just thought I would walk you home.' The boy gave her a brilliant smiled and Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him, he dazzled her.

'You never walked me home before?' she said simply.

'Ya, I know but I felt like it tonight.' He started walking away, but stopped and grabbed her hand in his. Lucy went scarlet at the touch. She was so glad that it was dark outside because he couldn't see her face that clearly now.

What was she saying? He has dragon eyes? He can probably see her face perfectly.

Besides that she walked with him as, she liked holding hands with him, even though to him it probably meant nothing but to her she felt …. Safe.

'I want to go on a mission soon.' Natsu said simply looking over at her, never losing his smiled at her.

'How about tomorrow, we can get Grey and Erza' she hardly thought that Erza would come, she heard today that Erza. Was not being in the best mood lately.

'Sounds good to me Luce.' Natsu cheered excitedly.

'Where is Happy?' Lucy asked only realising then that the little blue exceed that she was still mad at about this morning wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'He went home ahead, I told him I would follow after bringing you home.'

'You didn't have to walk me home you know.' Lucy said simply looking at the ground even thought she was really happy that he did come to walk her.

'I wanted to.' He said simply and Lucy looked up to smiled at her teammate. 'I needed to know that you were home safely. I would start worrying.' This was so unlike him, he was never this serious, he was always so carefree and fun but now he was charming and serious.

Lucy couldn't help but smiled at him 'Thank you.' She moved closed to him as they walked. It felt no natural to be with him like this. He is the person who brought her to Fairy Tail, who saved her multiple times and the person who she felt like she could put her life in the hands of because she was falling for the guy, and she was falling hard.

They were outside her apartment now, Lucy pulls out her keys to open the door to her own apartment and turned to him. He looked sad for some reason 'Do you want to come in?' she asked.

His face lit up in an instant he nodded and she got out of the way for him to walk in, she closed the door after him and turned to find that he had already made himself at home by sitting at the dining table.

She sat on the chair beside him and started to take his scarf of 'Here, you can have this back.' She handed it to him.

He looked at it for a few seconds and shook his head 'You can have it longer, it looks too nice on you for me to take it off you.'

She blushed scarlet again, she turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see her face.

'Luce?' Natsu moved closer to her, he put his hand to her face and forced her to look at him, she had no choice but to look him in eyes. 'What's wrong?'

She pulled the scarf closed to her chest as she looked at him 'You.' She said truthfully. He looked confused.

'What did I do?' he looked confused.

Then she did something that she never thought she would ever do.

She suddenly put the scarf around his neck and pulled him to her, his lips met hers and he was shocked at first but after a few seconds he started to hiss her back, his tongue forced its way into her mouth and she let out a little groan seconds before he did the exact same.

They stay like that for a few minutes before coming up for ait, panting, they rest there forehands together trying to control their breath.

'That was unexpected.' Natsu said when he got his breath back.

Lucy couldn't control her laughter, she was just happy, she had kissed him, she had plucked up the courage and went for it. But Lucy thought that the drink that she had consumed earlier might have something to do with it.

'I'm sorry.' Lucy whispered softly.

With that he let out a loud laugh and Lucy loved the sound of it 'Don't be sorry Lucy, I loved it.' He pulled back from her and then stood up from the table.

She looked at him confused "_was he going to leave?"_ she thought scared until he held out a hand for her to take, without even think she took it and he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her again 'I have been wanting to do this for a long time.' He says between kisses.

She could have exploded with glee. He wanted her too.

'You should have kissed me earlier than you idiot.' Lucy said back to him making him snicker, he then pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Lucy groaned in happiness.

He grabbed by the waist and brought her over to bed where he put her down on the pillow 'I'll see you tomorrow.' He smiled.

'Stay.' Lucy whined, she wanted him to stay with her so much it hurt.

'Lucy I'm not going to do anything with you while you have drink in you, I want you to make you decision about me with a clear head, so I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well.' He lent down and kissed her softly on the lips before walking out of the apartment.

Lucy just laid there after he left looking at the ceiling, she had kissed him… and he kissed her back. She was glowing with happiness.

She looked beside her and found his scarf there again, she smiled and hugged it closer to her and sniffed it, it smelt of him.

She fell asleep surrounded by his smell.

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Chapter 4!**_

_**Author: alyalice567**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

Lucy woke the next morning from her beautiful dream, was last night part of her dream? Did Natsu really kiss her?

Lucy laid in her bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about her amazing night. He wanted her head to be clear of alcohol before she made any decision to be with him. Well, the drink was gone and she had made up her mind.

She groaned and turned over to grab the scarf and hug it closer to her, but it was gone. Her eyes flashed open quickly as she searched the bed, it was gone. Did he come back during the night and take it back?

'It's Natsu's' came a little voice from the other side of the room. Lucy turned to see Happy flying in the corner with the scarf in his hands 'I'm okay with you bring with Natsu, but this scarf belongs to Igneel and its Natsu's and no one else should be wearing it.' He looked a cross between mad and sad.

'That's okay Happy, you can give it back to him,' Lucy got up from the bed and walked over to him and patted his head playful. 'go and give it back to him, I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you guys in the guild.

Happy flew off quickly out the window that he had broken through to get in here.

Twenty minutes later Lucy emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of black mini shorts and a blue long sleeved top, she was drying her hair with a towel.

'Hey' Lucy yelped in surprise but halted when she saw Natsu sitting on the chair of her writing station, reading.

'Hey stop, don't read them.' Lucy raced across the room and jumped on him, but he grabbed her waist and scrabbled her legs around his waist and put his forehead to hers.

'But I want to read.' Natsu chuckled. Lucy glared at him, her face going red, and then going even brighter red when she realised that he was wearing the scarf again. She started playing with it, twisting the fabric with her fingers. She remembered then how she got him to kiss her using this scarf.

'Well I don't want you reading my stuff, it's too embarrassing.' She started reaching for the sheets again but was stopped when his lips reached hers.

'So, is your head clearer today?' He asked her after he pulled away from her.

She smiled brightly against her blush and nodded her head 'yep! Clear as day.' She leaned in a kissed him briefly 'what about you?' she whispered as she leaned back to look at him.

'My minds been clear about for a while now.' He was about to move to her lips again but there was a knock on the window.

The couple looked up to see Happy outside the window, not being fazed by the position the two were sitting in on the chair.

Lucy jumped up from the chair and ran to open the window.

'Natsu!' Happy yelled ignoring Lucy as he rushed to his best friend. 'You need to get to the guild right now! Master is calling all the dragon slayers!' Natsu looked at the blue exceed in confusion before look back over at Lucy.

'Guess we're going to work.' He held out his hand for Lucy to take, she smiled, tugged on her jacket and took his hand.

It took them Five minutes to get to the guild, everyone was gathered around in a hug group murmuring to each other.

Natsu spotted someone and started walking towards them bringing Lucy with him.

'Erza! What's going on?' Natsu asked as they reached the red haired titian.

'Master said that he is going to make a big announcement and that he wants all of the dragon slayer – even Laxus to be here to hear it.' Erza answered as official as ever, she glanced down at the couples still entwined hands and smiled slightly.

She was about to say something regarding the two of them but everyone in the room suddenly fell silent. Lucy, Happy, Erza and Natsu all pulled there attention to the second level landing was the guilds master Makarov.

'children, I have heard some rather interesting news, and its regarding the discovery of your dragons.' The room erupted in whispering and Natsu's hand tightened on Lucy's. 'I am sending out a team of our strongest mages.' People standing around them were now looking at Natsu.

Lucy looked up and say that Natsu looked angry, sad even. When he noticed she was looking at him he turned and smiled even though she knew it was fake.

'The people I am sending out, please come up to the second floor as your name is being called.' Lucy tried to let go of Natsu's hand knowing that he was going to be called but he just tightened his grip. 'Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar.' He finished his short list.

Natsu reluctantly let go of her hand and made his way through the crowd, joining Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus at the front of the group. 'I will brief you four later but I am sending more people on this mission. Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia.'

What was wrong with him, there were tones of other people than can go besides her, she wasn't strong enough for this. Erza turned and started pulling Lucy up towards the front of the group with the dragon slayers and Mira, Gray and Elfman.

'you will all depart tomorrow on your mission, you will be heading to the misty mountain, we are under the impression that your dragons are locked up and you need to rescue them, we don't know who is behind them being captured but they must be strong.' Okay, now Lucy did not want to go.

She looked over at Natsu and Gajeel and both of them looked equally mad both of their faces going red in the face, while little Wendy looked like she was about to break into tears.

This was not going to be good for Lucy.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

'I don't think I should go' Lucy murmured as she sat beside Natsu at one of the tables at the guild, ever since the mission was announced, Lucy felt uneasy about it.

'What do ya mean Luce?' he asked while taking a swig of his drink.

'I'm not strong enough for this mission, why don't they send someone else that's stronger than me.' She laid her head down on the table in frustrasion and worry. _What if she got in the way? What if she was killed because she wasn't strong enough? Or worse, what if she was the cause of someone else getting killed?_

She felt his hand rest on her shoulder in reassurance, she lifted her head slightly too see his face. He was frowning down at her like he was angry with her, even though he probably was because she said that she was weak, and he didn't like when people called themselves weak.

'Don't put yourself down Lucy! Your magic is powerful, don't look at yourself negatively, besides Makarov focuses more on team work rather than who's the most powerful.' He gave her a beaming smile, 'Besides, you have worded on a mission with nearly all of us, and you know I always have your back on a mission, I won't let you out of my sight, not that I need to watch your back because your strong Lucy, you just have to get that into your cute little head.' She couldn't help but smile back at the last comment.

'Fine, I'll try to get that trough to my cute little head!' Lucy knew that this mission was a lot for him, he might be able to see his father again and usually when he knew that he would be the first one out the door, but he was calm, sitting here and talking to her like it was just another mission.

'Are you nervous?' Lucy finally brought herself to ask the main question.

He sighed heavily and looked down at his drink his eyebrows joining at her question.

'Honestly, no, I have been caught in so many dead end leads that I'm just afraid to get my hopes up anymore,' he finished and turned to her again. 'So, were not going to tell everyone the good news.' He nudged her playfully.

'I think you have enough to be worrying about with hopefully finding your dad again than telling everyone that were together.' She couldn't hide her blush yet again.

'you think I am worrying about people knowing that were together?' he looked confused witch was his most used expression.

Lucy smiled at him and rustled his rosy pink hair. 'Relax Dragon slayer, but you do realise how crazy the guild is going to get when they find out, Bisca told me that it went crazy here when her and Alzack finally made their relationship official.'

A crash came from the other side of the room, both of them looked up automatically to see Elfman and Gray in a brawl.

'heee' Natsu laughed and jumped up from his seat heading over to join the right with his two friends.

Lucy sighed, this was one of the reasons why she liked him, and he was so care free and had no worried.

'So, when did this happen?' came a soft voice beside her, she turned to see the scarlet hair of one of her best friends Erza, she was smiling down at her.

'What?' Lucy asked genuinely confused.

'You and Natsu!' she whispered, obviously knowing that we didn't want the guild to know.

'Are we that obvious?' Lucy asked her face growing redder by the second.

'No, I just know because you came into the guild holding hands.' She occupied Natsu's seat and looked over at her again 'I'm really happy for you, Natsu is a really good friend of mine so I'm happy to see he has finally found someone. And I am glade that you finally woke up and realised that you liked him too.'

'what were you thinking?' another voice came from the other side of Lucy, she turned suddenly to find Loki sitting there looking rather sad. 'You chose him over me.'

'aww Loki, your still my favourite spirit, you know that! And besides you're a SPIRIT!' Lucy said laughing at him.

'Ya but still I am way better than him! He won't know how to treat you right like I would!' he looked sad but Lucy just couldn't stop smiling at him.

'Gate to Leo close!' she said and he suddenly disappeared back to his world.

'Why did you do that?' Erza asked looking confused.

'He needs time to vent and I would rather it not being around me.' She smiled sweetly at the red haired mage.

'Okay, well, lets have a drink because I'm thirsty….. Not to mention starving! Do you want some cake?' Erza asked getting up from the chair, Lucy smiled again, her friends was so obsessed with sweet things it was cute, she had such a hard and serious mask but under she was just a cute little girl that liked cake.

'I'd love some. Thanks.' Lucy answered and Erza made her way to Mirajane at the bar to order.

'Here!' happy was standing on the table in front of her suddenly, Lucy jumped with a shock. He handed her Natsu's scarf. 'He's fighting with Gray and I saw it on the ground, best I give it to you.' He held it out to her and she took it.

'Why don't you hold it for him?' Lucy asked, happy didn't seem his usual excited self.

'Because you're his girlfriend so it's you job.' He grumbled crossing his arms.

'Are you upset that Natsu and I are together?' Lucy asked the little blue exceed.

Happy looked like he wasn't going to answer her for a second but then sighed 'No, I'm happy that you two are finally together…. It's just, even though he says that he isn't nervous about this, he is. Every mission we get he thinks he's getting one step closer to seeing his dad again, then when he doesn't he gets upset. I hate seeing him like that, I just want this lead to be true and hope that Igneel is there.'

'awwww' Lucy smiled and hugged the exceed tightly to her, he was squished against her breasts. 'You care about him.' She laughed. 'That's so sweet off you.'

He pushed away from her and rolled his eyes 'Ya well he is my owner, he's the only family I know, I just don't want to see him get hurt, or Gajeel, or Wendy, they all deserve to see their parents again. I gotta go.' he said and then flew away towards the fight, it looked like Natsu was winning barely.

Lucy wrapped Natsu's scarf around her neck as Erza came back with the food, smiling like a little kid at her big slice of cake.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to put up this chapter, my granny suddenly got ill so I wasn't able to write much, but I'm back now…. Hope you like this chapter…**_

The train to the village was the worst thing, Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu's motion sickness kicked in but Wendy refused to give them the medicine even though she was feeling sick too. She really doesn't want them to get immune to the medicine.

They got a whole carriage to themselves because the train departed very really in the morning. Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus and Wendy all sat beside the window.

Lucy sat beside Natsu and his head was leaning on her shoulder in his sickened state.

'This is going to be only long and boring ride.' Gray moaned from beside Laxus. 'It's one thing to go on a mission with one dragon slayer that gets sick but four!'

'Ya well be a man and get over it.' Shouted Elfman from beside Gajeel.

'Elfman stop shouting, were in a train.' Mirajane said icily, they have all discovered on that day that Mirajane was not an early morning riser.

'I'd rather if you would use your medicine on this mission Wendy.' Erza said looking over at the sick Air Dragon slayer. 'Given the seriousness of this mission for all four of you, I think this is a good reason.'

Wendy looked up at Erza with a weak expression. She reluctantly nodded and took out a bottle of pills. The other three Dragon slayers jumped when they was the bottle.

She handed them all one and they all gobbled them down at once.

Almost instantly they were all full of energy.

'Just what the doctor ordered.' Natsu said smiling starching his arms up.

'I can't believe you were going to make us suffer like that Wendy.' Gajeel whined. He looked like he would be angry if he wasn't so tired looking.

'I change my mind; we have three irritable healthy dragon slayers now.' Gray smirked at Natsu then at Gajeel and finally at Laxus 'I think this might be more fun than I thought it would.'

'And you see that as a good thing? Remembered Gray, were in a confined space.' Lucy said.

'Even more fun.' He smirked back at her.

'Gihihi, Ya for us ice boy.' Gajeel hissed from his seat.

Lucy sighed, they were such thickheads.

'How exactly are we going to find them?' Lucy turned to ask Erza.

'Were heading to a small village at the side of the misty mountains and were going to see if we can find any information there.' She answered back.

Lucy was distracted by something touch her. Natsu had changed his possession, he was now lying across the seat with his head laid on her thighs.

'Yo, asshole, are you trying to annoy me?' Gray was shouting at Natsu, Lucy must have missed something that had been said when she was talking with Erza, but Natsu raised his head from her thighs slightly to flick off the ice mage.

'Go away Idiot, I'm tired.' Natsu yawned and laid his head back down on her thighs.

Lucy smiled and couldn't help but put her hand on his fluffy hair, she was always surprised by how soft it was to touch. 'I don't remember saying you could sleep there.' Lucy suddenly said jokingly.

He turned until he was looking up at her with a hurt expression. 'Is my own girlfriend refusing me from sleeping in her lap?' Natsu asked sarcastically, Lucy rolled her eyes. 'You seem a tad grumpy, maybe I just need to wake you up.' He then said and she knew what he was going to do before he did it so she tried to push him off her before he could.

But of course she was to slow, he started tickling her. She hated that he knew her only weakness. 'Nat….su Sto…p.' she choked out between her laughter.

Everyone was now looking at them. Gajeel, Wendy and Gray were laughing at her. Erza and Mirajane were smiling at them sweetly and Gajeel somehow had fallen asleep and was not being woke up by Lucy's screams of mercy.

Lucy finally got out of her hold and had fallen into Erza's lap.

'I don't want to sit with him anymore.' Lucy said, trying to calm herself down from her high.

'Well sorry sweetie, but everyone already has their seats.' Mira laughed her and pushed her out of Erza's lap and back into Natsu's hold. 'Sorry Lucy, you were just tempting me so much.' He laughed and she couldn't stop her own smile from growing, he was just too darn cute and carefree.

'Ya whatever.' She said and before he could do something else she copied his position and laid her head on his thighs.

'Hey I was the one that was tired, remember?' he shouted but she ignored him.

'Ya well suck it up, I'm tired too.' She said smirking at him before closing her eyes.

'Make sure you don't get too carried away down there now Lucy.' Gray laughed and Lucy's eyes opened wide in horror. She was going to give him some smart remark but was shocked when she saw that he was behind punched across the face, and it wasn't Natsu because he couldn't reach Gray and he hadn't moved.

It was Elfman that hit him square in the face. 'That's not a very manly thing to say to a lady of Lucy's status.' Elfman took it so much to heart that she had come from a very wealthy background.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at both of them.

Gray rolled his eyes at him.

'Where are the exceeds?' Elfman then asked looking around, this was the first time Lucy noticed the absence of the three dragon slayers exceeds. Happy, Carla and Lily.

'They went ahead to the village ahead of us so they could find us accommodation and supplies when we get there.' Mirajane answered her brother with a smile.

'That's great.' He smiled.

The conversation on the ride to the town continues pretty much like this, just them all talking about random things like friends usually would.

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Something More Than Friends!**

**Chapter 7**

**Author: alyalice456**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

The train arrived at the town in the early morning and all the guild members woke up groggily.

'This town looks so cute.' Mirajane grinned at they got off the train, for someone that wasn't an early morning riser she was very excited.

'It's too early to wake up.' Gray whined while getting off the train behind her.

'Get over it.' Erza said.

'It's not very manly to whine, real men get up before the sun.' Elfman shouted while getting off behind them.

'Shop shouting. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!' Wendy shouted from behind him, obviously not being an early morning riser either.

'I'm so tired' Natsu was mumbling while hanging off Lucy and Laxus's shoulder.

'Ugh, Lucy I wouldn't be able to handle him,' Laxus mumbled and Lucy smiled and nodded her head at him.

Next thing Natsu was flying out of Lucy's and Laxus's arms and across the platform.

'Gihihihi' Gajeel snickered as he came of the train. 'Maybe you just need a little wakeup call.'

'I'll kill you!' Natsu shouted with flames burning around him.

'Like to see you try, idiot.' Gajeel turned his hand into an iron rode and smirked.

'STOP!' a shout came and they all turned to see Mirajane standing with her hands on her hips, right beside her was Erza, they both looked cross now. 'Your two are not going to destroy the tranquillity of the beautiful town, right?' Mirajane dared them to continue.

Gajeel and Natsu ceased there fire and iron.

'Now both of you better behave yourself.' Erza scowled.

'Erza!' came a high pitched scream, they both looked over to see millianna jumping towards them with a bright smile.

'Millianna.' Erza looked at her confused 'What are you doing here?' she opened her arms as Millianna ran into them.

'I am here with my guild on a mission. I am so happy to see you nee-chan.' She cheered and Erza smiled down at her.

'I'm glad to see you too Millianna, but where is your guild?' She asked.

'There over there, don't worry. I wouldn't get lost.' She looked around at everyone else then noticed Natsu. 'Oh! Natsu, where is your Kitty cat, I wanna play with him.' She smiled

'Amm, sorry kid, but Happy isn't with me.' He rubbed the back of his head after Gajeel's attack and went over to stand beside Lucy and snake his arm around her waist.

'aww, that's sad, I better get back to my team before they start worrying, I hope to see your guys again.' She smiled and ran off before anyone could answer her.

'That's weird, we usually never meet other guild on mission.' Mirajane said while walking away in the other direction. Everyone else followed her.

They went to their hotel, everyone got their own room, except Wendy and Erza and Lucy and Natsu.

Since Natsu and Lucy were an official couple they got their own room and Wendy didn't like being on her own so Erza volunteered to stay with her.

When Lucy and Natsu got to their room, Lucy went immediately to the bed and went under the covers to get some shut eye, the team have agreed to get some good sleep and then meet up in a couple of hours because they hadn't got the best sleep on the train and no of them were in the best mood with the lack of sleep.

Natsu climbed into the bed beside her and she smiled at him. 'how's you're head?' she asked, meaning when Gajeel pushed him out of the train.

'sore.' She responded and Lucy reached forward and rubbed his pink hair playfully. 'Don't worry I think you just might live to tell the tail.'

He gave her a brilliant smile and she returned it.

'I wonder where happy is.' Natsu then wondered aloud and Lucy wondered too, they said that the exceeds had gone ahead to sort some things out.

'Maybe there asleep? It is early after all.' Lucy answered and snuggled against her pillow and closed her eyes, only to open them when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, Natsu was smiling at her when she looked at him.

'Finally we get some alone time and your planning on going to sleep? I don't like that plan.' He whined as he scooted forward towards her.

'Stop being such a whine.' She swatted his arm but he acted like it never happened because he caught her lips in one quick motion.

Lucy was caught off guard with the kiss.

They deepened the kiss and a groan came deep in Natsu's throat when Lucy's tongue founds it way into his mouth.

In one fast motion Natsu was on top of her. His kisses leaving her mouth as he started kissing down her jaw, her neck to the top of her shoulder.

Lucy was finding it hard to keep her breathing under control. Her hands started to travel up his toned stomach to his chest and around to his back and down his arms.

'You're so beautiful.' He said while kissing her shoulders and she swooned, he had never called her beautiful before.

She couldn't respond, she just couldn't find the words.

Her hands found their way to his pink fluffy hair and they grasped a handful and pulled him down harder on top of her.

'You're driving me crazy.' He said and lifted his head to look her in the eye. 'Do you want to do this?' he asked her.

She knew what he meant, but was she ready? Did she want him? Yes. She did.

She nodded her head and he gave her such a big smile that his sharp teeth were showing.

He had his hands on either side of her head in an instant and he was kissing her lips again, hard.

Her hands moved out of his hair and to his shirt to push off the jacket over his shoulder. He was naked from the waist up now, and she liked it.

'Now its my turn.' He smirked as his hands moved down over her breast and down to the buttons on her shirt.

You all know what happens next.

**A/N: was going to add more, but I decided to stop their on the fact that I don't want to be a writer that talks very graphically on s.e.x so please forgive me for that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

The town was beautiful; Lucy was walking down the streets of the town with Wendy and Carla.

Lucy had woken up early this morning while Natsu was still beside her sleeping soundly, she didn't want to wake him up so she went for a walk. She was still showed in the afterglow to what happened last night with her and Natsu.

'Ohh Lucy, look at these cute bracelets.' Said Wendy pulling Lucy out of her amazing daydream.

'Ya, their gorgeous Wendy, we shout get one for Erza on the way back, especially the one that had the little cake jewel on it.' Lucy laughed and Wendy joined in with her as they walked.

'Are you sure we should have left without telling anyone where were going?' Wendy asked as they walked.

Lucy smiled sweetly. 'Don't worry, I am sure they won't mind that we went for a walk, and besides they have three dragon slayers with them, I think they will be able to smell us out if they want to.'

'Ya, I guess you're right.' Wendy was quiet for a second before speaking again. 'Do you think we will find my mom?' she asked in a whisper and Lucy stopped on her tracks looking down at the little air dragon slayer.

Lucy pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. 'I am glad that you are the only one brave enough to ask me that.' She whispers into her ear. 'Don't worry, we will find your mom, if not this time then we will keep looking for them.'

'You always know what to say.' Wendy gave her a brilliant smile showing her dragon sharp teeth. Witch Lucy returned.

'Come on, if we don't hurry up then they will come looking for us before we get to see the whole town! We might even get lucky and find some leads to where we can find your mom.' She said hopeful.

'I am really happy that you and Natsu are together.' Wendy suddenly said after a few minutes of walking. 'You guys look nice together…. Happy.' Lucy blushed at her words and failed to supress her smile.

'I am happy don't worry.' Lucy said back to her.

'The whole guild has been waiting for you guys to get together for ages now! Thank good it's finally happened.' Wendy laughed.

'What? Were we that obvious?' Lucy asked with her blush growing to scarlet red.

'Yep.' Wendy replied simply. 'Ohh Lucy, can I go into that sweet shop? I want to get something for Carla, she has been in a really bad mood ever since we got here because Happy is really annoying her apparently even though I think it's cute that they are flirting.'

'Sure sweetie.' Lucy smiled. 'Just don't let Carla hear that they are flirting or she will get into an even worse mood.' She let go of Wendy's hand 'I'll just wait out here.'

'Sure, be back in a minute.' Wendy smiled before running of towards the little corner sweet shop.

Lucy walked over to a bench on the street and sat down and started playing with her Celestial keys absently.

Her mind started to wander to the possibility of them actually finding their respected dragon fathers.

She knew Natsu was secretly hoping that this time they would find them, and she was sure Gajeel was hoping too.

She would really love to help them find the dragons but how hard could it be? It's not like there tiny little things. There dragons for god's sake. Three of them!

'Well hello there.' Came a chilling yet… familiar voice from behind her. She jumped with a fright and looked over her shoulder to see a tall man standing there that she had never seen before, but she knew that voice.

'Who are you?' she asked a little more arrogantly then she had expected.

'now why would I tell you that.' he said and a chill ran up Lucy's spine, there was something not right about this guy. She stood up and started to walk away but he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back with so much force that she nearly fell to her knees. 'Now princess who said that I was finished talking.' He sneered.

'I'm sorry I didn't know that we were having a conversation, I don't even know who you are so please leave me alone.' She tried to tug her arms out of his hold but with no success. 'Let me go.' She said louder this time.

'No.' he said simply. 'You see princess I have some un-finshed business to attend to so I will be taking you with me now.' He said and before she could react his hand was over her mouth and she was being dragged away. She kicked and screamed but nothing loosened his grip.

'Shut up or I will hurt you Lucy, don't push me.' He snarled in her ear and she kept struggling. This guy was not going to frighten her, why didn't she stay at the hotel? What didn't she stay with Natsu.

She reached for her keys and managed to grab one. She focused all her magic into the key to open it. It worked.

Aries. 'Help me.' She managed to remove his hand from her mouth in time to shout it.

Aries looked scared for a second but then focused on the man behind her. 'Wool bomb.' She shouted and unleashed her fluffy pink balls of wool at the man.

'That won't work you little ram.' He man said and before either of them could do anything he was dragging Lucy back from the area of attack and then shielded Lucy in front of him. 'If you want to hurt me, then you are just going to have to hurt your owner too.' He snickered.

'Aries don't listen to him, Fire.' Lucy mumbled. But Aires ceased.

'I can't Hurt miss Lucy.' She said shaking her head and let her hands fall to her side. 'Not after she saved me.' She said simply.

'Well that's too bad.' And then out of know where, Aries was hit but a circle of energy that the man had made and she was screaming and falling to the ground.

'Close the gate to Aries.' Lucy shouted and Aires was gone, back to her realm.

'Well, we better make sure that you don't do that again, princess.' She reached down and grabbed her bag of keys from her waist. Where was Loke?

'Who the hell are you?' Lucy growled, she still couldn't figure it out.

He smiled a wicked smile down at her. 'Why? Do you still not remember one of your good friends?' he said before pulling her away again and covering her mouth.

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Something more than friends!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**A/N:**__** I would just like to say that I know the quality of this story isn't the best as a few of the reviews have said. I am sorry, I will try my best in the coming chapters, my grandmother has not been well recently and between that and school I don't have much time to spend on this story but I want to get it up for all of you as quick as possible and sometimes it's very difficult to find the time. So please enjoy this chapter.**_

'That's just like woman. Going out and making us wait around all day.' Gajeel growled while everyone was waiting on the lounge of their hotel for Lucy and Wendy.

'I'm sure they will be back soon, they know how important this mission is.' Mirajane said trying to reassure the iron dragon slayer.

'They better get back soon or we'll leave without them.' Gray said.

'Don't worry they'll be here.' Erza said.

Just then Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus heard footsteps running towards the lounge. The doors burst open to revealing Wendy, crying and panting.

'Wendy.' Carla flew over to her in record time. 'What happened?'

'Where's Lucy?' Natsu shot in looking worried.

'Lucy …s..she wa…was taken.' Wendy said out between cries.

'What!' Erza, Mirajane and Natsu shouted together.

'Ya, I went i..into a shop for something for Carla and then heard some fighting and when I came out I saw Lucy being pulled away by some guy, I tried to follow them but I couldn't keep up, he was moving too fast for me then then I lost his scent. I didn't know what to do so I came here.' Erza leaned down and hugged the little girl to give her some comfort.

'You're a dragon slayer, how did he out run you Wendy?' Gajeel asked.

'I don't know.' Wendy answered. 'Please we have got to find Lucy, she could be hurt.' She looked over for Natsu, but he was gone. And so was Gray and Erza.

They all filled out of the lounge to go and find them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Natsu was running the streets if the town, hoping to pick up Lucy's scent.

'Natsu, just slow down there is just no point running over the town trying to find her scent; we have to think this through.' Gray called from behind him with Erza beside him as they tried to keep up with Natsu.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and the other two nearly crashed into him.

'What the hell.' Gray shouted.

'What's wrong Natsu?' Erza asked, 'Did you get the scent?'

'What is mermaid heel had something to do with this?' Natsu asked and the two of them looked at him like he had grown two heads.

'Why would they want anything to do with Lucy?' Erza asked him.

'Well they are the only people in this town that know Lucy, I just think they might be connected.' He said back to her.

'In case you haven't noticed idiot, but Fairy tail and Mermaid heel are on good terms.' Gray said to him.

'and beside Wendy said that she saw a man pulling Lucy away, Mermaid heel is an woman only guild. No men.' Erza said.

'Ya, I guess, well let's get going. We won't find her just standing here all day.' Natsu said before running again. Erza and Gray sighed before following him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Somewhere on the way to wherever he had brought her, she was blindfolded and when he removed them Lucy eyes shut fast from the glare of sunlight that came through the windows.

'Who the hell are you!' Lucy shouted getting really frustrated. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'Shut up for god's sake.' The man shouted back to her and she closed her mouth immediately. 'You know exactly who I am. You ruined my life. You ruined what I could have had.' he said sitting down across from her on a chair.

'I don't know you, please tell me?' she asked.

'My name is Dante.' He said simply but it still didn't help her.

'I still don't know who you are.' Lucy said quietly getting nervous from his death glare.

'Why that hurts Lucy. that my own fiancé doesn't know me.' He said and Lucy looked over to him shocked.

'Fiancé? I think you have the wrong person pal.' Lucy shouted. 'What the hell I have never had a fiancé so you better let me go right now.'

'I don't think so. I am right Lucy Heartfilia, you see before you got stupid and ran away from home to go on some adventures. Your father had arranged for us to be wed, he was going to tell you on your seventeenth birthday but off course you had already been gone for months at that stage.' He said

Lucy was shocked by this. she had no idea that her father would do something like that to her.

'My family's money was running out pretty quickly so we were going to join our families and then there would be money, and lots of it, but that never happened. Now I barely have a penny to my name and it's all your fault.' He snarled.

'You are mad, coming to me with this story that you made up. How am I supposed to know you are telling the truth? My father is dead now so there Is no way to know that's true and what's not.' Lucy spat back with her anger growing.

'Oh please is it that farfetched of a story with the family and wealth that you come from Lucy.' He said getting frustrated.

'Well what do you want now? I have no money so you will get nothing out of me now, and I have a boyfriend. I also couldn't be less interested in you.' She glared at him. He had dark black hair with brown eyes.

'Oh yes, the Fire dragon slayer with the girl hair. He sure doesn't look like competition.' He said sarcastically.

'Your right there is no competition, so get lost.' She tried to Stand up but he pushed her down.

'Oh now, I want some revenge.' He said and she looked at him shocked. 'And I think you know what I mean by that.' He looked at her wickedly.

Then she started getting scared. 'Help!' she shouted but that was all she could manage because his hand had covered her mouth and he was pushing her down onto the nearest bed.

She struggled against him but he pinned her down.

'Lucy!' came a familiar yell and Lucy looked up in time to see the door been slammed open to see Natsu in the door way with flames on both hand.

'Natsu.' She started to cry.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
